I'll always wait for you
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: Pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Shion. Cada año, desde aquel día, Shion había esperado que volviera. Que atravesara aquella ventana y volviese a cambiar su mundo. En cada tormenta, Shion le esperaba. Y entonces abrió los ojos, y el estaba ahí. Absurdo y hermoso, Nezumi.


Shion lo esperaba.

Cada año, desde aquel día, Shion había esperado que volviera. Que atravesara aquella ventana y volviese a cambiar su mundo. En cada tormenta, en cada problema, Shion le esperaba. Siempre pensó que el volvería, a pesar de los comentarios de Inukashi ("Si tenemos suerte el murió de una vez. Cumplió su misión y venganza. ¿Porque estaría viva esa rata aun?") Y las peticiones de Rikiga ("Por favor, Shion, olvídate de él. Eve es un traicionero y mentiroso. ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir esperando por el?)

¿Por qué el aun estaría vivo? ¿Por qué seguir esperando por él?

Nezumi no moriría estando lejos de Shion. Del mismo modo que Shion no moriría a manos de otro que no fuese Nezumi. Y el siempre estaría esperando, porque aquella había sido su promesa. Nadie más que ellos sabría de aquel beso, que guardaba una promesa y un sentimiento que Nezumi jamás le dejo nombrar. Se forzaba a sí mismo, incluso después de todos esos años, a recordar la suavidad de los labios de Nezumi. El color exacto de sus ojos. La suave voz con la que susurro para el "Es una promesa".

Él sabía que podría estarle mintiendo, pero jamás dejaría de creer.

Y aquel día se encontraba especialmente ansioso.

No había dormido la noche anterior, y cuando su madre había entrado en su habitación para desearle el más feliz de los cumpleaños le encontró en un rincón de la habitación, murmurando, con hojas dispersas a su alrededor. Escritos que no había podido sacar de su cabeza, descripciones del infierno que había vivido. Palabras hacia Safu. Recuerdos. Palabras sobre cuanto extrañaba aquella habitación subterránea. Y descripciones de hermosos ojos grises, del color exacto del cielo antes del amanecer, que podían llenarse de odio y tranquilizarle de un modo que jamás nadie más podría. Sus manos estaban manchadas de tinta, y no había podido parar hasta que Karan le había sacudido, preocupada, pidiéndole mirarla.

Shion sonrió, porque no sabía que más hacer. Aquellos recuerdos a veces lo seguían, y entonces escribía. Era el único modo de escapar de aquella pila de cadáveres, aquellos disparos y voces desesperadas. A veces lo cazaban con pesadillas. A veces los recuerdos se deslizaban a través de él cuándo veía la nueva ciudad, y a veces pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si algún día el cometía un error y la ciudad volvía a convertirse en un infierno. Entonces escribía, y entre aquellas horribles palabras se filtraban los más dulces recuerdos de su estancia con Nezumi. Y entonces todo volvía en orden a su cabeza, la razón por la cual él seguía esperando. La razón por la cual el no dejaría que la ciudad volviera a convertirse en un infierno. La razón por la cual aún recordaba.

Y aquel día casi no había podido detenerse. Demasiado ansioso, demasiado desesperado. Y aun no entendía exactamente porque.

Karan había preparado un magnifico desayuno. Rikiga e Inukashi habían llegado poco después, felicitando a Shion con sonrisas y bromas. El pequeño Shionn había tratado de felicitarle, balbuceando un poco aun, pero con una sonrisa. Aquello casi había hecho que olvidara lo ansioso que se encontraba. Rikiga había traído vino con él, Karan le había reprendido y entonces había iniciado la tormenta.

Aquello lo empeoro todo.

Podía recordar perfectamente aquel día con una tormenta igual, cuando tenía doce años. Y podía recordar la ausencia de aquella persona que poseía unos ojos tan tormentosos como aquel cielo. Quería llorar, pero probablemente habría sido inútil. Entonces, mientras todos discutían, el miraba el cielo, esperando. Rogando.

_Vuelve pronto, Nezumi. Estoy esperando. Siempre estaré esperando._

El vino había sido delicioso, recordándole aquella ocasión en la cual bebió hasta emborracharse, su primera vez con alcohol y la suave risa de Nezumi ante sus balbuceos. Tan cerca que había podido besarse, pero no lo pensó en aquel entonces. Deseo entonces haberlo hecho.

-Eh, Shion, ¿estas prestando atención?- Inukashi había colocado una mano en su hombro, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y la botella de vino en la mano.

-Oh, sí. Solo estaba pensando- sonrió, tratando de no preocuparle. Inukashi frunció su nariz, girando hacia Karan.

-Debe estar pensando en esa rata de nuevo- anuncio, ojos cerrados y brazos alzados al cielo- ¡Mama Karan, no dejes que el viejo pervertido sirva esa cosa!-

La discusión continuo, con Rikiga proclamando que el alcohol no era para Inukashi sino para Shion. Karan protestando que Shion no debería beber. Shion quiso decirle que en realidad ya había probado el vino, pero lo dejo estar, entretenido con la momentánea pelea entre Inukashi y Rikiga, los intentos de llamar la atención de Shionn hacia Karan y el olor dulce del pastel mezclándose con aquel olor a tierra mojada que la lluvia traía consigo.

La noche estaba comenzando a caer, y Rikiga había tenido que irse. Se había quejado de Inukashi quedándose a dormir, pero Karan le había desarmado con una sonrisa y él había aceptado gustoso marcharse bajo la espesa lluvia. Poco después habían comenzado los rayos. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que Shion apenas era capaz de oír sus pensamientos y aquello despertó la llama escondida que le rogaba salir, correr y gritar.

_Estoy vivo._ Recordó. _Aún estoy vivo, incluso después de aquella noche en la que abrí la ventana. Incluso después de que te conocí, después de lo cambiaste todo. El mundo se cayó en pedazos, pero aún estoy vivo. Mírame._

-Deja de pensar en él, Shion- la voz de Inukashi, tintineante y apenas audible, había llegado a él. Se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, con Shionn en brazos y una mirada casi preocupada- Es hora de que dejes de esperar. El no vendrá. Esa rata está muerta- desvió la mirada, sin poder enfrentarle- Es el único destino que asesinos como él tienen. Morir sin ser recordados. Es hora de que lo olvides-

Y se había ido.

Shion miro el marco de la puerta hasta que sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar demasiado fuerte, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido y su respiración desacompasada. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo todo de su cabeza. _Tenía que hacer algo._

Y entonces abrió la ventana de su cuarto, gritando con todo lo que tenía adentro. Las gotas de lluvia filtrándose en su boca, sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos.

_Estoy vivo. Estoy esperándote. Escúchame._

Y entonces quiso saltar.

No era una gran altura, desde la segunda planta de la nueva casa. Pero seguramente se quebraría algún hueso. Había pasado por cosas peores que una caída, pensó. Era un impulso estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse.

_Mírame._

Grito de nuevo, tratando de sacar aquella sensación de sí mismo, pero no fue suficiente. Entonces, así, sin aliento, empapado y con su garganta quemando, salto.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo cobarde que era aquello. Pensando en que Karan gritaría al verlo con un brazo roto. Pensó en que la caída era más larga de lo que originalmente creía y se asustó. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con estar vivo. Estaba siendo estúpido e irracional y Nezumi le mataría si moría por algo tan estúpido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Entonces la caída acabo, pero no hubo impacto. Había algo cálido, una persona, justo bajo el. Había caído sobre alguien y aquello era incluso más vergonzoso que su comportamiento de hace un minuto. Y esa persona tuvo que haberlo oído gritar. _Oh…_

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Shion?-

Y se congelo. Porque aquella voz jamás podría olvidarla. No había caído sobre alguien, _alguien lo había atrapado. _Y entonces levanto la vista a aquellos ojos grises que tan bien recordaba.

-Nezumi-

Y Nezumi le golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿Estas tratando de matarte? ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, idiota?- grito, tratando de hacerse oír a través de la espesa lluvia, pero Shion le podía oír perfectamente sin que gritara. Nezumi suavizo su mirada un segundo- Hice todo el maldito viaje hasta aquí solo para acabar parando tu intento suicida. Pensé que eras un poco menos estúpido que esto. Saltar desde ahí, ¿en qué pensabas? Si quieres morir, puedo matarte aquí mismo-

-Primero tendrías que besarme, ¿recuerdas?- respondió, tratando de hacerse oír- Estas aquí, Nezumi-

-Sí, Shion. Estoy aquí, así que quítate de encima, eres pesado- dejo escapar un resoplido cuando finalmente se apartó de él, ambos sentándose frente a frente en el suelo. Nezumi se estiro, sus huesos haciendo un hueco sonido que llego a través de él.- ¿No planeas responderme?-

- No estaba tratando de morir. Creo que desde esa altura es imposible, de cualquier modo- no podía apartar sus ojos de él, pensando en todo aquello que deseaba decirle, pero no recordando una sola palabra- Salte porque sabía que me atraparías-

-¿Oh, es así? Pensaste que te atraparía, princesa?- engancho un dedo bajo su barbilla, justo como lo había hecho años atrás, cuando se despidieron- Ni siquiera sabias que estaba aquí, piensa en una mejor mentira, su majestad. Mentir nunca fue tu fuerte-

-Siempre dijiste que no tenía futuro como actor, también- trato de aparentar que su corazón no latía como lo hacía, ahora, con Nezumi tan cerca de si- No estoy mintiendo, sin embargo. Sabía que vendrías, estaba llamándote-

-¿Así que tus gritos descontrolados son tu forma de llamarme? Bastante efectivo-

-Funciono, al menos. Estas aquí- sonrió, sin poder creer que realmente estaba ahí, con el- Sabia que volverías. Estas aquí-

Dejo escapar una desesperada risa, tratando de no llorar, tratando no pensar demasiado.

_No miento, Nezumi. La última vez tú me llamaste y abrí la ventana. Ahora es igual. Tú estabas aquí, te escuche, quería que tú me escucharas, es por eso que abrí la ventana. Estabas lejos y salte hacia ti. Porque he estado esperando para encontrarte, para que tú me encontrases. He estado esperando y tu estas aquí._

Nezumi le contemplo en silencio. Sus ojos cortaban la oscuridad, llegando hasta él y calándole hasta el alma. No escuchaba la lluvia, no sentía el frio. Todo lo que existía eran aquellos ojos. Había crecido, superando a Shion por unos centímetros más que la última vez, su cabello ligeramente más corto, adhiriéndose su rostro, el cual seguía siendo delicado y masculino, con aquellos ojos que no habían cambiado desde que le conoció. Había algo diferente en su mirada, sin embargo. Y Shion estuvo seguro de que Nezumi, después de todo este tiempo, era libre.

-Estas aquí-

Nezumi dejó escapar una gentil risa, mirándole a los ojos.

-Sí, y tú también Shion- la sonrisa aún conservaba su borde afilado, como si en cualquier momento pudiese convertirse en una mueca- Ambos estamos vivos, estamos aquí y estamos empapados. ¿Porque no entramos a tu casa de una vez? Podrías explicarle a tu amorosa madre acerca de tus intentos suicidas-

-No estaba intentando…- no alcanzo a terminar, Nezumi revolvió su mojado cabello con una risa suave y comenzó a caminar. Shion se apresuró, tirando se su mano antes de que se alejara demasiado- No aun-

-¿Qué?- sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, Nezumi devolviéndole el apretón, entrelazando sus dedos con una suavidad impropia- Creo que la caída afecto un poco tu cabeza después de todo, Shion. ¿O acaso en estos años olvidaste como hablar decentemente?-

-Dijiste que en realidad tenía la habilidad comunicativa de un chimpancé-

-Sí, pero eso fue porque no sabías lo que estabas diciendo, en aquella ocasión-

-Lo sabía. Dije que te amo-

Nezumi le miró fijamente, su expresión congelada por un segundo. Shion pensó en aquellas palabras tantas veces después de que se había ido, dándose cuenta de cuan cierto era pero cuan innecesario había sido decirlo. Nezumi sabía lo que sentía por él, y él tenía la certeza de saber lo que Nezumi sentía también. Pero en aquel momento las palabras solo habían escapado de su boca, sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya que estamos recordando- murmuro, tirando de su mano para acercarle, situando su mano libre en la cintura de Shion- ¿Le apetece bailar, su majestad?-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con recordar?-

-Quiero recordar lo malo que eres en esto-

-Hey, dijiste que no era _tan _malo- Nezumi había comenzado a moverse, balanceándose suavemente. Una idea repentinamente cruzo su cabeza- Nezumi, espera-

-¿Que es ahora?-

-Grita conmigo- la idea era algo bizarra, pero no podía evitarlo. Había sido el modo de responder a su llamado, y quería escuchar a Nezumi gritar tan alto que su voz cortara la lluvia y se quedase para siempre en su cabeza.- Por favor-

Un suave apretón en su mano, una mirada y el giro, cerrando los ojos, gritando con toda su alma. Shion le miro, impresionado por la docilidad, pero inmediatamente aquella chispa regreso a él y tomando aire, grito también. Ambos, tomados de la mano, gritaron hasta que sus pulmones se agotaron, hasta que no podían oír más que sus voces. Jadeando, compartiendo una mirada y riendo. Nezumi aún no creía tener al chico a su lado, a pesar de haberse negado a volver todos esos años, a pesar de haber tratado de olvidarlo, cada pedazo de él seguía bajo su piel. Y ahora estaban juntos.

Shion estaba riendo a carcajadas, con una alegría casi infantil, porque estaban ahí, gritando en medio de la noche como un par de locos, tratando de espantar a sus fantasmas y dejar que la lluvia arrastrara sus voces lejos, donde nadie pudiera oírlos. Y Nezumi reía con él, fascinado por la simplicidad y ridiculez de la acción, gritar como niños, cuando el jamás pensó que volvería a ver a Shion, cuando él no había sabido cuanto necesitaba eso.

-Ahora, baila conmigo Shion- ordeno, tirando de su mano, colocando la otra en su cintura y guiándolo en un grácil giro. Shion rio, complacido, tratando de moverse al compás. Nezumi comenzó a tararear, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba cantando a gritos.

Sin palabras, solo vocalización, una canción de alegría que traería el amanecer de nuevo. Shion no paraba de reír, por la alegría pura de tenerlo de vuelta, absurdo y hermoso, Nezumi.

Entones la lluvia amaino, y así lo hizo su euforia. Nezumi cantaba en un susurro, solo para Shion, y Shion en cambio sonreía solo para Nezumi. Apenas estaban moviéndose, un baile cada vez más lento hasta detenerse, mirándose a los ojos.

Shion cerró los ojos justo antes de que Nezumi le besara, suave y amable. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los contrarios, su piel estaba fría contra la suya, y pensó que no le habría importado esperar otros 3 años si todo iba a ser así de perfecto.

Porque aquel beso era una nueva promesa. Y respondía a aquello que había dicho hace unos minutos, en un arrebato.

-Nezumi- jadeo, cuando se separaron. Abrió los ojos, buscando las estelas grises que siempre parecían tener algo que decir.

-Lo sé- murmuro, jadeando también. Abrió los ojos, mirándole, perforándole- Lo sé-

Porque aquello era todo.

Una promesa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, su majestad- murmuro después de un minuto, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Prometiéndole estar juntos, para siempre.


End file.
